Cell Laughs Last
is the one hundred seventieth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred sixty-fourth overall chapter in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover features Future Trunks, Krillin, Vegeta and Tien Shinhan listening to Piccolo telling about Cell. Summary Cell, the creature who had previously before acquired a Time Machine to head back into the past, is now confronted by the powerful fusion of Kami and Piccolo, who Cell still believes is Piccolo, due to his appearance not changing at all. Earlier on, Cell had absorbed the energy from the Nameless Namekian's arm, draining it completely dry. Piccolo however, due to clever distraction, manages to make the android talk long enough to gather plenty of information, and enough time for Piccolo to regenerate his arm so he can fight back. Piccolo states, even though Cell has new found energy from Piccolo's arm, increasing his strength, Piccolo is still beyond Cell's capabilities, and Piccolo prepares to finish this fight quickly. Cell, admiring Piccolo's intellect and tactics, praises the Namekian, surprised himself he had fallen for Piccolo's folly. Piccolo however, states this tactic came from the mind of Kami. From this information, Cell comes to the conclusion that Kami and Piccolo have become one once again, explaining Piccolo's power, which has kept him slightly above Cell's abilities. Cell however, also concludes that due to this fusion, the Dragon Balls have now become stone and unusable, thus, nobody can be revived from the dead, a tactic which works well in Cell's favor. Just at this point in time, Krillin and Future Trunks arrive on the scene, flying at high speeds. They notice the monster, and are left in complete awe and shock at its appearance, as Future Trunks remembers the egg he, his mother Bulma, and Kuririn had found earlier, which Cell must have developed and hatched from. Cell, remembering he had killed Trunks in his timeline, estimates that Trunks must have used the time machine too, and gone back in time to prevent Android 17 and Android 18 from causing their extreme global destruction. As Future Trunks and Kuririn descend to the ground, the manage to get a better look at the creatures face, something which horrifies Kuririn. Kuririn asks Piccolo if this creature was the one who had previously slaughtered everyone in Ginger Town, to which Piccolo confirms, stating the creature must be destroyed at all costs, which should be an easy task due his new powers from the fusion. Kuririn asks why can he feel Goku's familiar ki coming from the monster, something Piccolo says he will explain later, after they have successfully destroyed the creature. Realizing now he will not survive if he attacks directly, Cell decides to retreat and absorb more victims, and then finally absorb Androids 17 and 18. Piccolo calls Cell's idea a joke, remembering the less than average Kamehameha Cell had fired before, something Piccolo states was a sign of Cell's limit of power, and thus, has no chance of escaping from Piccolo's much increased speed. Kuririn also becomes shocked that the creature can use the legendary Kamehameha wave. Cell replies to Kuririn by stating that not only can he use the Kamehameha, he could also use the Spirit Bomb if he truly felt like it. Shocked that Cell knows his name, Kuririn thinks that Goku will be even more shocked than he is when he is informed of this. Learning that Goku is still alive, Cell now knows that this timeline is drastically different than the timeline he was created in, stating many things must have changed over the course of these few months. Cell, now with a full plan of escape, shouts that not only we he absorb Androids 17 and 18 and become the perfect creation in the entire course of history, but will also bring terror to the universe, stating that Piccolo must get stronger if he wants any chance of stopping him. Cell, now done with his threat, raises his hands and prepares a Solar Flare, and blinds his foes with a blast of bright light, making his escape. Angered by Cell's quite easy escape, Piccolo chases after the monster, however, Cell has managed to lower his ki enough so that he in untraceable. As Cell runs through a woodland area, he chuckles at his own getaway, admiring his opponents stupidity. Cell now states he will absorb hundreds of more humans to increase his power higher than Piccolos and the Androids, and then, he will have easy access to absorbing them. Cell's only fear was the Shut Down Remote that the humans could have used to disable the androids, and then destroy them. However, to Cell's advantage, the device no longer exists. Cell remembers another city nearby, and prepares to have his next meal. Cell however, notices Vegeta flying nearby, and makes sure to hide behind a tall tree trunk. Surprised Vegeta has not suffered his fate to the hands of the androids yet, Cell decides to pick up the pace, and make sure he absorbs more civilians as quickly as possible. Vegeta, who had noticed the rising ki when Piccolo and Cell were in combat, decided to check out the situation, however, now can only feel Piccolo's ki, due to Cell lowering his. As Piccolo powers up in anger of Cell's lucky slip past Piccolo's fingers, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Kuririn all notice Piccolo's amazing power, which has surpassed everyone else. As Vegeta descends to Piccolo, Future Trunks, and Kuririn's location, Vegeta demands an answer to the powers he felt, and what has happened. Piccolo offers to explain everyone once Tien Shinhan arrives, who is currently heading to their location. Thinking quietly, Piccolo understands that his new found powers are still inferior to the abilities of the three Androids. As Tien Shinhan lands, Piccolo then explains everything he knows about the situation, and about Cell himself. Piccolo explains that Cell is a collection of all the Dragon Team's ki, and thus, has their abilities. Piccolo also explains that Cell came from a time machine in order to absorb the Android 17 and Android 18 to achieve a "perfect form", and will become the ultimate being in existence. This news brings unwelcome feelings to Vegeta and Tien Shinhan, especially Vegeta, utterly angry over this "thing" having his cells inside its body. Meanwhile, Cell noticed the city he remembered earlier, and now prepares his decent upon the city, preparing to absorb each and every human he comes across without mercy. Back with the Z Fighters, Piccolo concludes the story, and explains that the Androids need to be destroyed before Cell can lay his hands on them. Vegeta, still amazed that these machines can surpass a Super Saiyan in power, which was enough to destroy the formally strongest opponent in the galaxy Frieza. As Vegeta tries to understand how so many beings can be this strong, he just hopes the still sick Goku agrees with him, who is still lying in his bed, in risk of death due to the fatal Heart Virus. Piccolo and the others now prepare a plan, and make it their duty to end the android threat once and for all. Appearances Characters *Cell *Piccolo *Future Trunks *Vegeta *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Goku Locations *Earth Techniques *Solar Flare Gallery ImperfectCellLeftGingertown(Ch364).jpg|Z Fighters after Cell flee Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters